The Storm
"The Storm" was the name given to a strange and so far unique weather phenomenon that occured in Wertham at sometime during 2009. The storm gave many people (and a few animals) in the Wertham community super powers. The Event .]]The Storm occured all of a sudden starting off as a dense black cloud that originated and expanded from a single point. Unusually the storm did not have any rain but instead had giant hailstones that caused a lot of damge throughout Wertham. Lightning strikes also occured in the storm, however there seemed to be multiple lightning strikes all occuring at the same time throughout Wertham, The multiple lightning strike occured once and then the storm suddenly was gone. At the time of the storm Nathan, Simon, Kelly, Alisha and Curtis were starting their community service, painting public benches by the lakeside. They were in a lot of danger from the the falling hailstones and ran back to the Community Centre with Tony, where they were struck by lightning. hits Alisha. (S01E01).]] Powers instantly wants to have sex with her.]]Many people caught in the storm were imbued with superpowers. It is important to note that not everyone in the presence of the storm were given superpowers, it seems most likely that only those struck by lightning or very close to a lightning strike were given powers. The powers were diverse and often not your conventional superpowers. They often reflected the persons personality (i.e. a shy social outcast who everyone ignores is given the power of invisibility ) or the powers granted people's deepest desires, (i.e. to become a rocket scientist). It also causes repressed feelings to manifest in a power (i.e. duplicate into a second person who is your polarized personality.) Known Powers Given *Kelly - Telepathy (Because she is always self concious and worried about people judging her ) *Simon - Invisibility (Because he is shy) *Tony - Berserker Rage (Because The Misfits Gang make him angry) *Curtis - Time Reversal (Because he regrets his past decisions) *Alisha - Instant Sexual Arousal (Because she is so promiscuous) *Ruth - Age Regression (Because she wants to be young again) *Jeremy - Zoanthropy (Because he had a dog in his childhood) *Jodie - Alopecia Projection (Because she has Alopecia) *Finn - Relationship Manipulation (Because he has no father in his life) *Rachel - Suggestion (Because she wants other people to live like her) *Nathan - Immortality and Mediumship (Because insults don't affect him emotionally) *Lucy - Shapeshifting (Because of her envy) *Lily - Cryokinesis (Because she is cold and frigid) *Vince - Tattoo Manipulation (Because he believes every tattoo means something) *Ollie - Teleportation (Probably because teleportation is an environmentally-friendly mode of transport) *Tim - Video Game Hallucinations (Because he was previously a video game addict) *Dave - Protective Rage (Because he is so protective of his daughter) *Bruno - Human Mimicry (Because he wanted to be human and fall in love) discovers his power.]] *Brian - Lactokinesis (Because of his love for milk and job at a tea shop) *Daisy - Healing (Because of her desire to help the world) *Seth - Power Dealing (Because he was a drug dealer) *Seth's Bodyguard - Enhanced Strength (Possibly gained from Seth; if not, maybe because he was a bodyguard) *Rudy - Emotional Manifestation (Because of deep emotional issues he tries to hide) *Tanya - Body Immobilization (Because she wishes she could have stopped her boyfriend from planting drugs on her in the past) *Peter - Future Illustration (Because of his love for comic book and superheros) *Jen - Body Swap (Because of her desire to escape her body due to her coma) *Leah - Genital Erosion (Because of her anger at men who have sex with her and leave) *Erazer - Realistic Graffiti Creation (Because of his love for graffiti) *Jonas - Communing (Because of his job as a medium) *Finn - Telekinesis (His poor ability to use it reflects his attempts at impressing people and keeping friends) *Jess - X-Ray Vision (Because of her ability to see through people and lies) *Michael - Violent Obsession (Because he killed his friend over a case of money) *Sadie - Mind Control (Because of her wish to make Finn the perfect boyfriend) *Barney - Telepathic Connection (So he can communicate as a guide dog to his owner) *Debby - Personality Rewrite (Because of her aspirations as an actress) *Grace - Life Preservation (Due to her wish to keep her father alive) *Richard Saunders - Hallucination Realisation (Because of his frequent acid trips) The powers given to people in the Storm reflect their personalities and desires. Some unseen people also gained powers, though exactly what personalities and desires they had hasn't been mentioned. They also sold their powers to Seth at some point: *Caffeniation *Clairvoyance *Water Walking *Technological Aptitude *Gender Swap *Foresight *Magic *Resurrection *One-Way Time Travel *Immunity *Sex Partner Stamping *Body Part Swap Origin The origin and cause of the storm remain a mystery and so far it is unique and not known to have occured anywhere else except in Wertham. In the Misfits book, it is hinted that the Y2K bug is what caused the storm, but it is unknown if this is the truth or a simple joke. Category:Events Category:Lore